Distant Planets
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Haruka and Michiru meet Romeo and Juliet in this re-told tale of star-crossed lovers in a different way. IMPORTANT NOTE:Haruka *IS* a girl in this story, *but* I'm using male terms when refered to her until chapter three so chill, it's Haruka all the way,
1. Default Chapter

Distant Planets  
(AKA, The TRUE story of Romeo and Juliet)  
  
Authors note: Oi! Look at that I'm writing again! OOOHHH HAA HAA HAA! Naga the Serpent has been invading my mind but luckily for my stubborn mind she has never even come close to touching my obsession with Haruka and Michiru, the true favorite yuri couple of all anime which has graced this earth! well I'm won't spoil my story for you all but this wasbased on me having to read Romeo and Juliet so watch out for some similiarites that may acure.  
  
Side notes:  
Hym, Hys, he= all used for Haruka ,although Haruka IS a female, she is Butch!  
Biting you thumb= read some of Shakespeare's stuff you'll figure it out.  
  
By: Ruka-chan AKA Haruka Kaioh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the shadows of Kaioh's Garden  
  
"Has the daughter of Kaioh found a stutible husband yet?" whispered a maid to a servent.  
  
"I'm afraid not, she hasn't even been looking either." the servent replied with a glace at the one of topic who was staring out at the sky in the gazebo surrounded by flowers.  
  
"Oh dear! If she does not marry soon her mother will disown her for sure!" the maid held the towels she was holding closer to her chest fearful for the girl's life.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to find bacholors for her picking won't we?" he gave the maid a reashering smile and left as did the maid the opposite way.  
  
  
Road outside Kaioh's home  
  
"You there!" cried a man to a blonde haired figure who walked hanging his head.  
  
"Ay, My good friend Kenneth, what news do you bring me of the daughter of Meioh, Setsuna?" they replied.  
  
"Haruka! Are you still wasteing those salty tears for the one you know will not wipe them away? You must get over her, she does not wish to be with you never will she give you the time of day either." Kenneth slapped Haruka on the back playfully.   
  
He stood up straight and looked Kenneth in the eyes. "Even so I do so wish she give me a chance, I may be young but I know when I am in love."  
  
"You know what you need to do. You must find other women to look at. You will see the Setsuna is not as wonderful as you think she is, compare her to other women! I hear that there are going to be fine girls visiting this city tonight." he nudges Haruka in the ribs. "And I hear many at which are pure virgins willing to take up the chance to spend with a handsome fellow as yourself."  
  
"Oh! So the great Tenoh's wish to see the fine women coming to our house tonight? You're out of luck! My uncle would never give any of you a invitation to tonight's party!" he laughed.  
  
Kenneth bit his thumb at him. "Go lay an egg you vulture!"  
  
Jake drew his sword to Kenneth's neck. "Did you bite your thumb at me, sir?"  
  
Kenneth eyed the sword and back away. "I did bite my thumb sir, but not at you, sir!"  
  
Jake cased his sword again. "Stay away from the Kaioh's." he walked away.  
  
Haruka sighed. "Why must you fight for nonence reasons dear Kenneth? Don't you know Setsuna is a close friend of the Kaioh's? If I plan on having her in my favor I can not fight with them."   
  
In Lord Tenoh's chamber  
  
"Has our Haruka gotten over hys love sickness for Setsuna Meioh, wife?" Lord Tenoh asked while brushing his wive's hair.  
  
"I'm afraid not, husband. He has been seen with tears in hys eyes watching the sea with troubled thoughts in hys mind." she gasped as Lord Tenoh threw the brush across the room.  
  
"Argh! He better not try anything stupid! I can't stand the Meioh's bickering over what our Haruka does!" Lord Tenoh stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Kaioh's House  
  
"May I speak with you Lord Kaioh?" asked County Mamoru.  
  
"Ah! My boy! It's nice to see you!" Lord Kaioh wrapped an arm around Mamoru and hugged him tightly. "Now what is it you want to ask of me?"  
  
"Ah, I see you already know my intentions. I wish to ask your permission to marry your daughter, Michiru, sir." he smiled at Lord Kaioh.  
  
"Oh but you have not even seen her! Do you not wish to woo her first? I will tell you now she has not seen the summer of 15 years. Please get to know her before you ask to marry her. Marring her before she has even seen you wilt not make a happy bride! Wait two years then I will allow you to marry her." Lord Kaioh messed up Mamoru's hair and bid him off with a goodbye.  
  



	2. Distant Planets chapter 2

Distant Planets  
Chapter 2  
  
Authors note: ^__^ this is going good so far, I'm writing it like Shapespeare did cause it looks better and keeps you wanting for more enjoy!!  
By: Ruka-chan AKA Haruka Kaioh  
  
  
Before Kaioh's party  
  
"Oh why did you bring me here Kenneth?" Haruka said annoied with him.  
  
"You know very well why we are here! I will show you Tenoh! Setsuna is not worth your tears! You're acting like a girl! Crying over someone who does not love you, such feminie ways! Keep in mind Haruka you are suppost to act like a guy! Now do it before I have to make you wish you never knew me." Kenneth finished by running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I fear if I go tonight, it will be the death of me. Something awaits me I do not wish to know. I'd rather take my chances and run now before I die an early death." Kenneth ignored Haruka's statement and grabbed hys arm and dragged hym past the guards showing a fake invitation.  
  
Lord Kaioh's Party  
  
"Here put this on." Kenneth handed Haruka a mask and they both put their's on and ventured out into the crowd of partiers.  
  
Haruka's mask resembled the phatom of the opera mask while Kenneth's looked more like an insane clown. Kenneth dragged Haruka into the people who were dancing and got himself a lady to dance with him. Haruka began to get dizzy from all the twirling and headed outdoors to a lit up pool surrounded by candles. Jake noticed the blonde and growled.  
  
"Lord Kaioh! Look there! It's the son of Tenoh!." Jake hissed to Lord Kaioh who was a drunken mess with his mask bearing the face of a happy one.  
  
"Ah leave hym be. Enjoy yourself while you can." he slurred out. "I don't want my guests leaving because of a fight now what kind of host would I be then." Lord Kaioh wrapped his arm around Jake and dragged him away from the window facing the pool.  
  
Haruka threw hys mask to the side and dunked hys head into the cool waters to gain control over hys thoughts. Haruka blinked while hys face still under the water. 'What was that!' He thought shocked when he heard a spash and got hys head out of the pool with a gasp and panted for air.  
  
Haruka sat on hys legs and wiped hys fallen bangs off hys forhead and brushed them back partly behind hys ears. He glaced around and saw something swim in the water.  
  
"Now what do we have here?" Haruka dunked hys head back under the water to come face to face with an aqua haired beauty who smiled at hym with her soft dark blue eyes catching hys teal ones. Haruka pulled hymself out of the pool and let the aqua haired maiden poke her head out to get some air.  
  
"Hello." She greeted with a smile.  
  
"Why.. If I didn't believe my eyes I'd swear I was looking into the eyes of a mermaid.. a very pretty mermaid." Haruka gave hys charming smile and the aqua haired beauty giggled blushing.  
  
"I'm no mermaid, just a normal girl swimming in a pool." Michiru said climbing out of the pool with the help of Haruka. She slipped and fell into hys arms.  
  
"Oh! Are you ok?" Haruka gave her a worried look and she brushed back a strand of her hair behind her ears.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just wet and I slipped.." She trailed off ooking into those teal eyes of Haruka that showed much worry for her like she had never seen before.  
  
Haruka held her hand in hys to keep her balanced so she wouldn't fall again while they stood. "I'm so embrassed. I should have seen you when I walked out here. I thought no one else was here."  
  
Michiru looked down blushing and noticed Haruka's hands. "You have such beautiful hands." She raised hys hand still holdin hers. "They're so strong.. yet gentle, they seem as if they were only ment to hold mine, look how they fit perfectly together."  
  
Haruka looked at their hands and noticed for the first time they were intwined with the other's hand. "They look as though they are kissing with a sin.." he raised hys head the same time Michiru did. They met eyes and neared each other until they were kissing the other's lips.  
  
They broke a moment later and stared into the others eyes. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" Michiru whispered unsure into Haruka's smiling ones.  
  
"Sin from thy lips?" Haruka leaned down closer to Michiru's face again. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." they kissed more passionate this time then the first.  
  
"Michiru!" Came a voice from above the doors Haruka had walked through to get to the pool.  
  
They broke in a shock and saw no one saw anything. A nurse moved aside a curtain where light drained in through. "Michiru your family is worried sick about you! Don't disappear like that again! Come now you have to get out of those wet clothes!." she shut the curtains again as if she hadn't even noticed a shocked Haruka.  
  
"Oh sweet angel I must leave you now." Michiru gave Haruka another kiss before hurrying away but stopped before she left completely and looked at Haruka softly with caring eyes. "Meet me again sometime soon."  
  
The nurse from before appeared on the bottom level and opened the glass door. "Michiru please! Don't take so long!" the nurse began to pull her away as Haruka ran after them wanting to know who she was.  
  
Haruka pushed through the people until she saw Michiru being pulled up the stairs with the nurse yelling at other's to move. He was shocked again when he saw who Michiru was being dragged to. Lord Kaioh and Lady Kaioh.   
  
The nurse had known who Haruka was and hurried back down to tell hym who Michiru was. "Sir, I did not want to ruin your moment but the one you seek is the daughter of Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh." Haruka could only look up at Michiru from the top of the stairs while she had heard the whole thing watching to see Haruka's expression.  
  
"She is the daughter of Kaioh? The beauty I have fallen for is my enemies' daughter?" Haruka stared also hurt at Michiru who looked saddened. The nurse nodded and went and told Michiru who Haruka was.  
  
Michiru's room  
  
"How can this be? How can he be.. a she and my sworn enemy at the same time? Why do I not feel changed by knowing who he really is.." Michiru cried softly into her pillow.  
  
Michiru stood leaving her tear soaked pillow on the bed and walked out to place a hand on her window looking at the sky. "My angel.. I still will love you."  
  
end of part 2  



End file.
